


Should've Stayed at Home

by minhyukd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Song fic, Unrequited Love, kenma gets dragged to parties, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyukd/pseuds/minhyukd
Summary: Kenma constantly gets dragged to parties by Kuroo and isn't a big fan. He just sits in the corner of Bokuto's living room on his phone but one evening, someone approaches him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dance, Baby! by Boy Pablo
> 
> (I didn't even bother to proofread-)

Kenma didn’t know why he let Kuroo drag him to a party. He hated parties. He didn’t like how loud they were and that there are so many people. There was always alcohol involved too, and Kenma didn’t vibe with that. As usual, he sat in a corner playing on his phone. He would have left, but he knew Kuroo would get mad at him; that would be such a hassle. 

Kenma got up to get something to drink that didn’t have alcohol in it or anything someone underage shouldn’t drink when someone bumped into him. 

“Oh, sorry.” said the person. He was a little shorter than him with orange hair that poked out in different directions. 

“It’s fine.” Kenma replied before turning back to what he was doing. 

“Soo uhh… parties, huh?” The guy tried sparking a conversation, and Kenma clearly wasn’t interested. He kept trying. 

“So are you from here? I’m not. I came here with my boyfriend and some friends. We’re friends with the people holding the party. Bokuto is crazy, but he’s cool, haha.” 

“Yeah, I live nearby. I just tagged along with one of my friends. I don’t like parties that much.” Kenma didn’t understand why he was talking to this random stranger. 

“Oh, cool! Does your friend know Bokuto?” 

“Yeah, Kuroo’s friends with him.” 

“Oh.” 

Their conversation was quickly dying down, and Kenma could tell the stranger was thinking of another topic. 

“So, uhh-” 

“Hinata! Let’s go. Daichi’s calling.” Kenma assumed that it was his boyfriend who shouted and walked up to them. 

“Ugh, okay.. Wait, you! I didn’t get your name!” the stranger said before he walked off. “I’m Shouyo Hinata!” 

“Oh. I’m Kenma Kozume..” Why is he giving his name to a total stranger? 

“See ya around, Kozume.” 

“Kenma’s fine.” 

“Huh?” Shouyo was confused. 

“I don’t like formal stuff so Kenma’s fine.” 

“Ohh well you can call me Shouyo then!” he smiled. 

“I don’t even call you Shouyo; why does a total stranger get to..” Kenma heard Shouyo’s boyfriend mumble. He wondered if Shouyo heard him. 

“You should get going. Whatever happened sounded important.” Kenma reminded him. 

“Oh, yeah! See ya, Kenma! Let’s go, Kageyama.” The two walked off and Kenma continued doing what he was originally doing. 

It was a couple months later and the same situation happened again. 

“Please, Kenma! If you come, I’ll buy you a new game! And if you get bored, you can hang out with Bokuto and me!” Kuroo begged. 

“No because you two are going to try and get me to do crazy stuff with you.” 

“Then hang out with Akaashi.” 

“He’ll be trying to hold back Bokuto.”

Kuroo groaned. “Please, Kenma! Didn’t you want Animal Crossing or something? I’ll buy it for you if you come with me please!” 

Just like last time and the many times before, Kenma gave it. Anything for Animal Crossing. 

Kenma found himself inside of Bokuto’s house sitting on the couch with people drinking, talking, and dancing around him as loud music played. He never felt more uncomfortable in his life. He wanted out of there in an instant and would do anything. He even thought about giving up on Kuroo getting him Animal Crossing. Kenma just had to get himself out of there. He got up to look for Kuroo to tell him that he was leaving, but then he saw a familiar face; that Shouyo guy. He seemed to see Kenma too. His eyes lit up and he walked quickly over to Kenma. 

“Hey, long time no see, Kenma! How’s it going?” Shouyo asked. 

Kenma faked a small smile to not seem uncomfortable. 

“Are you okay? Am I making you uncomfortable? I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to!” Shouyo apologized once he read the air. 

“No, it’s not you. I just don’t like parties.” Kenma explained. 

“And your friend drags you to them?” 

“Practically. He bribes me.” 

Shouyo made a face. “Well.. uhh.. Kageyama and I might be getting food, so do you want to come? That way you can leave.” Shouyo offered. 

Kenma didn’t want to disrupt their time and he didn’t really know them. Shouyo did seem nice and wouldn’t do anything crazy. So reluctantly, he agreed. 

“Hey, Kageyama! Kenma’s coming with us to get food.” Shouyo announced after he grabbed Kenma by the wrist and pulled him over to his boyfriend. 

Kageyama nodded. “Are we leaving now?” 

“Sure! Kenma, are you okay with leaving now?” 

Kenma wanted to tell them that he wanted to tell Kuroo he was leaving, but the more he thought about it, he was sure that Kuroo wouldn’t care. 

Kenma nodded. 

“Hmmm where should we eat.. I kinda want mcdonalds..” Shouyo thought aloud. 

“I’m fine with that.” Kageyama agreed. 

“What about you, Kenma?” Shouyo asked. 

“I’m okay with whatever.” 

“Mcdonald’s it is!” 

They all left Bokuto’s house and started walking. 

“So… do you know the way?” Shouyo asked. 

“Hinata, we’ve been walking for five minutes and you were leading the way.” 

“Well… I…Kenma, you said you live in the area. Do you know the way to mcdonalds?” Shouyo asked, ignoring what Kageyama said. 

“I don’t know it, but I can look it up.” Kenma said as he pulled out his phone. 

Thank god for the maps app because without it, and Kenma as a whole, they would have been lost. Shouyo and Kageyama were in a city they didn’t know at all, and they were just going off of instinct too. 

Kenma found himself in a booth with Shouyo and his boyfriend as the two were inhaling their food. Kenma was barely touching his fries. Kenma was a little disgusted but what could he do about those two? 

“Hey, Kenma, are you going to finish your fries?” Shouyo asked with his mouth full. 

Kenma slid his fries in front of Shouyo. He watched as Kageyama grabbed a handful and Shouyo looked offended. 

“Kageyama! Why would you do that! Kenma gave me these!” 

Kageyama shrugged as he chewed. 

Shouyo pouted. 

Part of Kenma found Shouyo pouting a little cute and he was ready to get up and buy him more fries. Instead he watched Shouyo reach over to Kageyama’s tray and steal his food as payback. Kenma knew he didn’t have a chance because he was already in a relationship and he was sitting right in front of him. Shouyo was nice to him. He did find it a little weird that some guy came up to him at a party, but the more Kenma got to know him, he felt his heart beat faster. 

“Wait so, Kozume, you don’t like parties?” Kageyama asked. 

Kenma nodded. 

“So why do you go?” 

“Kageyama! I already told you. His friend drags him to them.” 

“Oh. Sorry I guess I wasn’t listening.” 

“You don’t sound apologetic at all..” Shouyo pouted. 

Kenma felt a little awkward sitting in front of them. He was third wheeling and it felt odd. He was hoping that Kuroo would text or call him. And just like that, his phone was ringing, and it was Kuroo. 

“Hello?” he answered. 

“Kenmaaa, where are you?” Kuroo shouted. 

Kenma pulled the phone away from his ear and winced. 

“I’m at Mcdonalds.” Kenma answered. “AND YOU DIDN’T INVITE ME??” Kuroo continued to shout. 

“You don’t have to shout into the phone-” 

“Wait, wait. You went to mcdonalds by yourself? Man, I see how it is.” 

“No.. I’m not by myself..” “HUH?? KENMA? YOU WENT TO MCDONALDS WITH SOMEONE? OH MY GOD IS IT A CUTE GIRL?” 

Kenma was getting uncomfortable again. He was getting embarrassed too since he knew Shouyo and Kageyama could hear their conversation. 

“Why did you call?” 

“Because I didn’t know where you went!” Kuroo answered. 

“Why does it matter? You were hanging out with Bokuto and Akaashi as usual.” Kenma was a little blunt, but he was speaking the truth. After all that’s what always happened. 

Kuroo was silent. Kenma saw Shouyo and Kageyama look at each other. 

“But..” Kuroo was quiet. “What if I want to hang out with you now?” 

Kenma sighed. “Not right now. You should know how it feels.” 

“Huh? Wait, Kenma-” 

“Bye, Tetsuro.” Kenma hung up. 

The table was silent. You could hear a pin drop of one fell. 

“So, that was your friend?” Shouyo asked nervously. 

“He was clearly drunk..” Kenma shook his head. “I should’ve stayed home. I’m going home.” 

Kenma got up from the booth and made his way to the door. Why did he agree to go? He should’ve known something like this was going to happen. He was going to end up hanging out with only himself as usual. 

“Wait, Kenma!” Shouyo stood up and climbed over Kageyama to grab onto Kenma’s wrist. “Why are you leaving?” 

“Because I want to.” 

“That’s not a good enough explanation!” 

“Fine it’s because I’m uncomfortable. I’m just third wheeling here and I end up by myself at parties anyway.” Kenma explained, looking down. 

Shouyo frowned. “I’m sorry that you felt like that..” 

“Why are you sorry?” 

“Because I want to be friends with you..” 

Kenma looked up at him. He didn’t know what to say. He was a little speechless. 

“But, before you go, I want your email so we can keep in touch!” Shouyo smiled and pulled out his phone. His yellow flip phone. 

Kenma handed Shouyo his phone for him to put his email in. They exchanged emails and Kenma left. 


	2. The After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really isn't an after party but it just fits!!!! 
> 
> Also sorry I straight up died oops

Days after the party, Kenma and Shouyo continued to text each other. He started to feel bad that Shouyo was worried about him. 

“ _I even let Kageyama eat the rest of my food! That’s how worried I was_.” Shouyo exclaimed. 

“ _Sorry_..” 

“ _No, no, no. You don’t need to apologize, Kenma. I feel like I should be the one to apologize, since you felt uncomfortable around us_.” 

Kenma was glad he didn’t say he was uncomfortable around Shouyo. It was a little weird being around someone so happy and bubbly. It exhausted him but in a good way. He wanted to compare it to being in the sun, but Kenma didn’t really like being out in the sun. He burned easily so he always stayed inside or under shaded areas. 

“ _Soo I heard Bokuto is having another party.. Do you think Kuroo is going to drag you along this time?_ ” Shouyo asked, changing the subject. 

“ _Probably_.” 

“ _I plan on going! It’s sad that Kageyama can’t go tho. He has this camp thing he has to go to. I wish I was invited to one!!_ ” 

“ _Shouyo are you implying that I should go?_ ” 

“ _Of course I am! You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I know you don’t like social events. It’s sad that we only get to hang out at these parties. Bless Bokuto’s soul._ ” 

Should he really go? The only positive outcome would be him getting to hang out with Shouyo, but why not? Screw it. 

“ _Okay, I’ll go. I’m assuming it’s tonight._ ” 

“ _REALLY?? YOU’LL GO? You’re awesome Kenma!!_ ” 

Kuroo was just as shocked when Kenma told him he was going. He was a little relieved he didn’t have to buy him another game. He still bought Kenma Animal Crossing since he felt guilty, but it made a large hole in his wallet. 

“Why do you want to go anyway?” Kuroo asked. 

“A friend is going.” Kenma explained. 

“Ohh is it the friend that you were with at mcdonald’s?” 

Kenma nodded. 

Hours later, Kenma found himself in his usual spot at Bokuto’s house waiting for Shouyo. He arrived early and even helped Bokuto and Akaashi set up. Kenma kept an eye glued to the door waiting to spot the familiar orange hair. He sat there for hours waiting. It made sense because who shows up to parties at the exact time they start? And plus, Shouyo lived a couple hours away.. 

“Oh my god, Kenma, how long did I keep you waiting?” Shouyo was in front of him, panting. 

“Did you just get here?” Kenma asked as he looked up at him. 

“Yep. Traffic was crazy! It took me ten minutes to cross the street!” Shouyo exclaimed as he sat down next to Kenma on the floor. 

“It’s been getting busy around here. I don’t really like it.” Kenma said. 

It was busy when Kuroo and Kenma left and that was hours ago, but it made sense because it was still light out. The street Bokuto lived on became very busy a couple days after the last party. 

_“It’s because they’re working on a road, so people have to use the road in front of my house.” Bokuto explained as chip crumbs flew from his mouth._

_“Bokuto, please don’t talk with food in your mouth.” Kenma wiped the crumbs off his jacket._

_“Ahh, sorry. I’ll go grab a vacuum.”_

“Ohh, makes sense!” Shouyo nodded. 

There was a couple minutes of silence. Shouyo excitedly rose back to his feet. 

“Hey, we should go dance! It’ll be fun.” 

Kenma wasn’t one for dancing. Dancing in front of people he didn’t know and in such a small space sounded embarrassing. Plus, he’d get sweaty. Being sweaty is disgusting (quoted by Sakusa Kiyoomi). 

“I don’t know..” Kenma looked uneasy. 

Shouyo didn’t want to force Kenma to do anything, but what else was there to do besides talk, drink, and maybe eat some snacks. Depended on if there were any left. Shouyo just wanted to move around. The train ride was miserable. He had to sit in one spot for so many hours! 

Kenma could tell Shouyo was a little sad. He sighed. “One song shouldn’t make me sweaty..” 

Shouyo’s eyes lit up and Kenma swore they were sparkling a little bit. Must’ve been the lights. He grabbed onto Kenma’s hand and dragged him to the center of the room. There were some people dancing but most of the people in the room were standing around talking. Some random song Kenma didn’t know was playing, but he watched as Shouyo danced to it. He couldn’t tell if what Shouyo was doing was even dancing. He was just moving limbs around… but that is what dancing is. 

“Come on, Kenma, dance with me!” Shouyo grabbed both of his wrists and swung Kenma’s arms. 

It made his arms feel a little weird, but he enjoyed it. He giggled, and Shouyo grinned. Kenma took the lead and twirled Shouyo around. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but it seemed like the right thing to do. The two were spinning around each other and just overall dancing with each other. Their dance lasted longer than one song, but they were both having fun, and it was obvious. Kenma could feel a couple pairs of eyes on him, but with Shouyo in front of him, he didn’t care at all. Shouyo made him feel comfortable. 

As the current song ended, Kenma spun Shouyo around and dipped him. They looked at each other and laughed. Shouyo was so close to the floor that the ends of his hair were touching it. 

“Kenma, I didn’t know you knew how to dance!” 

“I don’t know, that was really my first time dancing.” Kenma shrugged, still holding onto Shouyo. He felt himself lean closer. 

“Are you sure because you were amazing! It was so much fun. We should dance together more often.” Kenma swore that Shouyo leaned in too. 

“ _But, doesn’t he have a partner already?_ ” a voice in the back of Kenma’s head said. Yeah. Yeah he does. 

Kenma avoided Shouyo’s gaze and helped him back to his own feet. He shouldn’t have done that, but his heart took control for once. His brain was always in control.. 

“Oh my god, I love this song!” Shouyo jumped up and down as Dance Baby! started playing. 

The music grew louder and Kenma watched as Shouyo danced to his heart’s content. He felt happy watching him, but sad at the same time. Shouyo’s heart was taken by another already, and he knew he had no chance with him in the first place. 

“Shouyo,” 

“What?” 

“I think I love you.” 

“What? I can’t hear you.” Shouyo moved closer to Kenma so they were inches apart. “What did you say?” 

Kenma felt his face get hot. “Nothing. It was nothing.” 

Shouyo frowned a little. “Oh okay.” he continued to dance along to the song. 

_What does he have that I don’t?_

“He’s probably more likeable.. Something that Shouyo likes..” Kenma thought as he listened to the lyrics. 

Kenma watched as Kageyama appeared before their eyes. He looked like he just left practice; he had a duffle bag hanging from his right shoulder and was wearing clothes you would wear to a practice. 

Kenma looked at his sweatshirt and the random track pants he was wearing. He wasn’t very athletic but he dressed like he was. He just didn’t like wearing jeans. He didn’t like wearing clothes that made him stand out. 

“ _Wait._ ” Kenma thought. “ _Why am I comparing myself to him? Is it because I’m jealous? That’s nonsensical._ ” 

“Kageyama? I thought you had that camp?” Shouyo was clearly confused. 

“It.. uhh.. It got postponed until next week. The news came out last minute.” Kageyama explained. 

“Oh okay.” Shouyo shrugged it off. “Kageyama, dance with me!” 

Ouch.. that one hurt. 

Kenma watched as Shouyo was grinning and that the two were a perfect duo. Their dance wasn’t sloppy or messy. It looked like it could've been an actual choreography. 

“ _I really should’ve stayed home that day.._ ” Kenma thought as he silently watched the two before going back to his corner. 

Kenma stayed there for thirty minutes before telling Kuroo he was going home. Kuroo wasn’t surprised. He gave him a pat on the back and told him good night. Bokuto did the same thing except hitting his back harder. Akaashi told him to have a good night without giving any sort of contact. 

Kenma’s walk home felt lonely. He felt lonely without Shouyo next to him. But he can’t just force Shouyo to be with him instead of Kageyama. It wouldn’t be right. Plus the two lived hours apart while Kageyama and Shouyo lived in the same town and went to the same school. 

“I wish I could’ve danced with him one last time..” Kenma whispered to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've had this up sooner, I just had to rewrite it. What I originally had was very ooc and I didn't vibe with it (I didn't know how to end it too). I like this a lot more and it's a little bittersweet to me. The ending feels a little rushed but I was kinda in a hurry to get this posted.

**Author's Note:**

> God I really like writing kenhina angst when I can't read angst..


End file.
